Girl on TV
by AdriannaLili
Summary: At the Christmas dance James relizes something about lily Full summery in side rateing to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing except the plot and any characters you don't' recognize. The song belongs to LFO**_

_**Summery-At the Christmas Dance James discovers that the girl he met and fell in love with at a Muggle movie première his parents dragged him to is none other than Lily Evans.**_

**Girl on TV**

James walked into the Great hall for the Christmas Dance. The last time he had gone to a dance was at some muggle movie première his parents dragged him to. _Stop thinking about that _He told himself _you aren't going to see her again_

James spotted his best mates Skyler, Sirius and Remus. "Hey Prongs" They replied as he walked up to them.

"What's the matter Prongs?" Sirius asked as James walked up to where they were sitting.

"Nothing just thinking" James replied.

"Man you aren't thinking of that chick over the summer are you?" asked Skyler

James never answered because he was staring at the entrance "Its her"

"What?" Sirius asked

"_her" _James said " The girl from the premier she's here."

"Man your losing it." Skyler said looking at the entrance.

"Yeah. Wings is right all I see is Evans" Remus said also looking at the entrance.

"Wait a minute" James said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a small picture and showed the others.

"Dude" Skyler said "That's Evans"

"How did I not see it before?" James said.

"Tuff luck cause she doesn't like you" Sirius said.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared on the stage "Don't forget this dance is also a talent show so don't be afraid to come up and show off your talents"

James suddenly rose and walked towards the Stage "What does he think he's doing?" asked Sirius watching his best mate walk on to the stage and conjure a guitar.

"I would like to sing a song I wrote. Over the summer my parents dragged me to a moviePremere. Where I met a girl in a green dress from some Muggle TV show."

Lily suddenly looked up at him from where she was sitting. "It can't be" she said as she dug in her purse for a picture and asked her two friends Alyx and Sami to look at it.

"Why do you have a picture of Potter in your purse." asked Alyx.

"Shit" Lily said as she watched James

"I hope she likes it" James said.

The song started as The other Marauders went on stage to help him, the song was written for all of them to sing.

**All:**

**I'm wishing on a falling star**

**Wondering where you are**

**ALL:**

**I wished for you on a falling star**

**Wondering where you are**

**Do I ever cross your mind in the warm sunshine **

**She's from the city of angels**

**Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable **

**Never know what she means to me**

**I fell for the girl that's on TV**

**JAMES:**

**Met her at a gala affair**

**She wore a green dress and everybody was there**

**Felt outta place when she looked into my eyes**

**Shook her hand around 9pm and now **

**I'm never gonna be the same again**

**Never had to be on a movie screen **

**To be the leading lady in all my dreams**

Lily started to think of that night at the movie premier. She remembered a young man about her age came up to her around 9 and they really hit it off. Now that she thought about it she realized more and more it was James. Just little things that she noticed then she had noticed all year.

**ALL:**

**Shoobie-do-wop and Scooby snacks**

**SKYLER:**

**Met a fly girl and I can't relax**

**The only problem is she's a movie star, oh**

**My friends they won't believe me **

**If they could only see me**

Alyx was surprised that Skyler could sing so well. She thought about how Lily and offered to have her be an extra in the movie she was in. _hold on James wrote this_ she thought _he would have seen the movie and seen me and Sami both in it as well. Then again if he didn't recognize her then he probably didn't recognize us. _

**ALL:**

**At the risk of sounding Cheesy**

**JAMES:**

**I think I fell for the girl on TV**

**ALL:**

**I wished for you on a falling star**

**Wondering where you are**

**Do I ever cross your mind in the warm sunshine **

**She's from the city of angels**

**Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable **

**Never know what she means to me**

**I fell for the girl that's on TV**

**REMUS:**

**Everybody knows her name**

**Wanna take her picture and they're glad she came**

**But I just wanna be there when she's down, down**

**JAMES:**

**Be there when she's down**

**I don't want her autograph **

**I just wanna call her up and make her laugh**

**Never had to be on the movie screen **

**To be the leading lady in all my dreams**

James never stopped amazing Lily she got up and walked toward the stage leaving her friends behind. Her eyes never left James. Never once during the party did he ask her for her autograph he just tried to make her laugh when he noticed she was bored.

**ALL:**

**Shoobie-do-wop and Scooby snacks**

**SIRIUS:**

**I met a fly girl and I can't relax**

**Only problem is she's a movie star**

**My friends, they won't believe me**

**If they could only see me**

Sami had become completely oblivious to the rest of the world. She kept and eye on Sirius as he sang. She watched as he looked up from his guitar and searched the crowed as he sang. When he spotted her he kept his eyes locked with hers.

**ALL:**

**At the risk of sounding cheesy**

**SKYLER:**

**I think I fell for the girl on TV**

**ALL:**

**I wished for you on a falling star**

**Wondering where you are**

**Do I ever cross your mind in the warm sunshine **

**She's from the city of angels**

**Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable **

**Never know what she means to me**

**I fell for the girl that's on TV**

**ALL:**

**I wished for you on a falling star**

**SKYLER:**

**I'm wishing on a star and I'm wondering where you are**

Skyler followed Sirius lead and searched the crowd for Alyx when he spotted her he stared at her seeing no one else in the world

**JAMES:**

**Wondering where you are**

Alyx and Sami went up to the stage and stood staring at the boys as they sang.

**SKYLER:**

**Do I cross your mind in the warm sunshine**

**JAMES:**

**Yeah, so I wished for you on a bright, shining star**

**Everywhere I look, there you are**

**It's the girl in the green dress**

**She took my breath away **

**And now I look to the sky for the better day**

**To the beat y'all and Scooby snacks**

**I met a fly girl and I can't relax **

**Never had to be on the movie screen **

**Cause she's the leading lady in all my dreams**

While James started his verse he stopped playing and handed his guitar to Remus who was standing next to him just singing. Remus took it and started to play while James hopped off stage stood in front of Lily. Much to his, and everyone else's, surprise Lily walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. James continued to sing while he held her.

**ALL:**

**I wished for you on a falling star**

**Wondering where you are**

**Do I ever cross your mind in the warm sunshine **

**She's from the city of angels**

**Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable **

**Never know what she means to me**

**I fell for the girl that's on TV**

Skyler suddenly got an idea as he continued to drum he pulled out his wand and charmed the drums to play without him. Then rose from the seat and charmed Sirius's guitar to play with out him. Then went to do the same for Remus. While Skyler was doing this, all the while singing. Sirius went over to Sami and put his arms around her. His surprise she didn't' pull away. And to hers she didn't want to. After Skyler charmed Remus's instrument he jumped from the stage and over to Alyx. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move Alyx took his hands and put them around her. Remus stayed on stage searching the crowd. Then he spotted his girlfriend pushing through the crowd.

**ALL:**

**I wished for you on a falling star**

**Wondering where you are**

**Do I ever cross your mind in the warm sunshine **

**She's from the city of angels**

**Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable **

**Never know what she means to me**

**I fell for the girl that's on TV**

Remus jumped off the stage and pulled Alyx's sister Anna (_**AN: I kind of have a split personality so Anna is short for Lilianna which is my screen name and Alyx is what my friend Sami calls me so there you go. Oh yeah the reason Lilianna is called Anna instead of Lili is I thought it would be confusing having 2 people with the same name.)**_ into his arms. So all of the Marauders held the girls they loved in their arms as James finished the song.

**JAMES:**

**Wishing wishing way.**

"I can't believe I never realized you were the girl" James said to Lily after the song.

"Well I can believe I didn't realize it was you." Lily said smiling. "You've changed James."

"Oh really" James said pulling her closer to him while smiling "And how might that be Lily flower"

"Well…" Lily started but was interrupted.

"Oh Jamesi" James and Lily spun around to see…

_**End Chapi**_

_**Laughs evily* muah ha ha* the evil cliff hanger strikes again!**_

_**R and R**_

_**Lili**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer:Don't own dont' sue Only Asia is mine**_

**Chapter 2**

"Well…" Lily started but was interrupted.

"Oh Jamesi" James and Lily spun around to see Asia Chang (**_AN: Asia is Cho's aunt. I decided that the Chang girls have a thing for the Potter men that they can't have..)_**running up to them. "Jamesi come dance with me" Asia said as she put herself between Lily and James.

"Umm.. Well… You see…. Asia I am going to stay with Lily" James said moving next to Lily and putting his arms back around her.

Asia stared at them in shock "Yeah Asia didn't you hear the song James sang to me?" Lily asked enjoying the look on her face.

"Oh yes of course." Asia said glaring "Nothing comes between Potter and his precious mud blood."

James lost it there he pulled out his wand and brandished it in Asia's face. "I swear to you if you ever say that again that will be the last thing you ever say" James said in a very low menacing voice. Asia walked away after giving Lily one last glare "I'm sorry Lily" James said turning to her "I know you don't like me threaten anyone while protecting you but I couldn't help.." James was cut off mid sentence by Lily kissing him. After the kiss James just stood there completely shocked.

"Well say something James." Lily said smiling "You have been wanting that for 7 years and you aren't gonna say anything after it?"

James smiled "Sorry you just took me by surprise that's all."

"Well." Lily said "Normally I would be mad that you did that threatened someone but now I am happy that you did."

"Hmm" James said Pulling her even closer to him "I'm not the only one who has changed"

Lily smiled "Speaking of Changing I still have to tell you how you changed."

James smiled "You know what I don't want to know The point is you are the girl of my dreams and you are with me"

Lily nodded "I couldn't have put it better myself" With that she kissed him and they danced the night away.

**_The end or is it you decide_**


End file.
